


Fourth of July Proposals

by Frej6007



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fourth of July, Kissing, M/M, MalexMale, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frej6007/pseuds/Frej6007
Summary: It's the Fourth of July, and America thought it would be the perfect time to propose to England.Now he just needs to work together the courage to ask him.





	Fourth of July Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theresa B. eggersen.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theresa+B.+eggersen.).



> Hello! This is my first fic, so it's probably bad. But I do hope to improve, so if you have any constructive critisism, then please do comment! Or if you have any tips to how to write better!  
> Also, English isn't my first language so if theres any mistakes, I apologise.

“Greetings everyone! And thank you for coming to my Birthday party! Please everyone enjoy themselves!” America practically shouted into the microphone. Almost all the nations had come to the party, even the micronations. The party was held in a giant skyscraper in Washington DC, on the 99th floor. There where windows all round, giving a panoramic view. There where a dance floor in the middle, where some nations were already dancing to the upbeat music. America walked down from the stage to find his boyfriend, England. America and England had been together for almost 11 years, and America thought it was time to take things a step further. America was planning to propose to England tonight, and nothings going to stop him.

America quickly found England standing a bit away, talking to Liechtenstein and Switzerland.  
America walked up to them and took England’s hand. Everyone already knew of their relationship, as Italy had caught them kissing once, and being oblivious he told everyone on accident. Actually America wasn’t sure if he did it on purpose or not, but it didn’t matter anyway. “excuse me, but i’m going to steal my boyfriend now” America said, has he pulled England away from Liechtenstein and Switzerland, and towards the dance floor. “what was that for? I was having a conversation, you know.” England pouted. “I know, but I simply couldn’t wait and had to steal you away” America pulled England onto the dance floor as the song changed to another upbeat song. 

They began to dance to the rhythm, In their own small world, where others didn’t matter.  
Contrary to popular belief, America was actually quite a good dancer, and quickly took control of England and their moves. England just let him be guided by America, following him and the beat. As the song ended, America dipped England and kissed him quickly. 

“What was that about?” England asked as they walked away from the dance floor.  
“I dunno, I just couldn't resist.’ America smirked ‘you just looked so kissable”  
“Is that so? I think i’m going to get myself something to drink now, if you don’t mind”  
England said as he walked over towards the refreshment table.  
America just waved him off with a ‘sure’. 

Out of the corner of his eye, America saw Denmark and Prussia chatting, and he walked towards them. “Hey guys! What do you think so far?” America said, as he slung an arm over Denmark’s shoulders. “It’s really cool! I think it’s better than last year! Don’t you think so too, Prussia?” “Yeah sure, it’s still not as awesome as me though! kesesese” 

As the ‘awesome trio’ continued talking, America felt his hand drift to his pocket, where a small, black box resided. He was actually quite nervous, what would happen if England didn’t want to get married? would they then breakup? or would they remain in a relationship? But remaining in a relationship would just get awkward, right? 

“Hey dude, what’s wrong? You just looked so nervous all of a sudden.” Denmark asked with a questioning gaze. “nothing, nothing. I just remembered something, is all” Denmark and Prussia just looked at him with raised eyebrows. Prussia opened his mouth to say something, but before a sound could escape his mouth, a sudden yelp could be heard from across the room. America looked around the room to where the sound had come from, and his eyes landed on to where England was standing up against the refreshment table, with France leaned over him. America’s eyes narrowed, looking at France. France knew they were in a relationship, everyone did. So what was he trying to do?  
“Excuse me guys, I think my assistance is needed at the moment.” America said, then started walking across the room to where England and France where standing. Nobody was paying them any attention, as they just assumed France was doing his normal thing.

As America reached the refreshment table, he noticed that someone had tipped over the punchbowl. “Excuse me France, what do you think your doing?” America asked, narrowing his eyes at him. “well! I’ll tell you what that bloody frog was doing! His hands where going places where they shouldn’t be!” England said with a raised voice. America said nothing, he just grabbed England by the arm and pulled him along. “Where are we going, love?”  
“Just somewhere we’ll be alone” America said as he opened a door at the back of the room.  
Behind the door was a small hallway with some stairs leading upwards.  
America lead them up the stairs, to the rooftop. It was quite windy, but the weather was nice, not a cloud in the sky. Last America checked, it was almost time to set off the fireworks.  
(I don’t know anything about the fourth of July, I’m just assuming) 

“you know England...I’m really happy that we’re together. I’m not sure where I would be if you weren’t there to guide me along the way” America didn’t want to show it, but he was quite nervous. It was now or never.  
“Look America, if this is about the bloody frog, then you shouldn't worry. I’d rather die, than be in a relationship with him.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. But that’s not what this is about. I just want you to know how much I love you.” England gave a small laugh, which sounded like angels to America.  
“What’s with you today? You seem more clingy than usual” England gave another small chuckle. “I’m not! I just wanted to ask you....’this is it, you’re really gonna do this’.... If you would…” America trailed off, and reached into his pocket, and wrapped his fingers around the small box. Just as he was about to continue, the fireworks started in the background, lighting up the sky with colours. 

He reached out and took England’s hand, and intertwined their fingers.  
“England...I love you, and I just wanted to ask you…”  
America Looked England in his eyes, Skyblue meeting forest green.  
“Will you marry me?” He took the box out of his pocket, opened it up to reveal beautiful silver ring with green emeralds decorating it.

England’s eyes widened in surprise, then filled with tears. He nodded his head, and leaned up against America, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. America could hear England whispering ‘yes’ over and over again in his ear. America took England’s hand, and placed the beautiful ring on his ring finger. It looked...right, like it belonged there.  
America smiled, cupped England’s cheeks gently. They looked into eachothers eyes, no words needed to be said. It was just them, in their little world that mattered right now.  
America leaned in and kissed England gently. His fiancée, he could get used to saying that. 

He had done it. He had proposed to his lifelong love, and he had said yes! Now all that they needed to do was to tell the others, but that could wait. All that mattered right now was each others company.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! A really bad oneshot but whatever.  
> Again, if you have any tips on how to get better at writing please comment! It would really be appreciated!  
> With love from Denmark!


End file.
